Mirada de Sangre
by MariTenebrae
Summary: Capítulo 7: Ryuk le rebela a Light cómo es posible que L y Beyond vuelvan a ser dos personas diferentes. Pero... ¿Qué es esa extraña libreta que encontró L?
1. Introducción

Introducción

En todos nosotros habita un ser... una personalidad asesina... también conocida como Doppelgänger... que estén despiertos o se mantengan dormidos por la eternidad en nuestro sub-consciente es una tarea individual... aunque a veces es necesaria ayuda externa...

Esas personalidades son agresivas, psicópatas e impredecibles...

¿Su objetivo?

Sangre...

No desde que empiezan a existir tienen deseos de matar... no...necesitan ser provocados... admítelo... te pasan cosas malas... por más mínimas que sean... es más que suficiente para estos seres... pero con los seres humanos se necesita algo muy extremo...

...y cuando eso ocurre...

Estos seres despiertan y nos dominan... una vez que despiertan es muy difícil mantenerlos dormidos otra vez por algo muy simple...

**La sangre es una droga... una vez que la tomas... ya eres adicto...**

Es imposible que alguien no tenga un Doppelgänger... y quien afirma no tener una solo está ocultando el hecho de que su Doppelgänger ya ha despertado o simplemente es idiota...

Sin embargo conocí a alguien que no tenía una personalidad asesina... y conocí a una personalidad asesina que nació independiente de quien correspondía... había nacido como un humano normal... pero con una extraña habilidad... aquella habilidad conocida como "Los Ojos de Shinigami" aunque si te soy sincero... todos la tenemos pero justamente porque estos Doppelgänger nunca podrán ser tú... no tenemos esta habilidad aunque nos dominen...

En fin... este caso... el más extraño que vieron mis ojos fue el de un Doppelgänger humano y un humano careciente de él... eran iguales... eran opuestos... eran...

**...L. Lawliet y Beyond Birthday...**

...

**NARRACION DE L**

Nunca creí que lo volvería a ver... es más... creí que estaba muerto... ¿Por qué regresó? ¿Por querer ser yo? Por... ¿Venganza? ¿De qué?

Estas preguntas posiblemente se queden sin respuestas... espero que no...

Aún recuerdo lo que pasó...

Yo apenas era un niño... tenía alrededor de 7 años... cuando...

Mi padre siempre fue agresivo y mi madre era muy pasiva... yo poseía una gran inteligencia pero eso no me daba lo que necesitaba... amor...

¿Tuve amor? No...

Pero siempre tuve esperanza... todo mejorara algún dia... siempre me decía a mí mismo... pero nunca imagine...

Que mi padre se suicidaría... nunca supe los motivos y hasta ahora no logro deducirlos pero no quiero pensar en ello...

Después de eso mi madre cayó en depresión... ¿Cómo me sentía yo? Devastado... la impotencia de no poder consolar a tu madre... ¿La has sentido?

Mi madre no pudo más y antes de hacer lo que mi padre hizo... me abandonó en una iglesia... llovía... las campanas no dejaban de sonar...

Esas campanas... eran de un funeral... no dejaron de sonar en todo el dia... o tal vez lo hicieron más el momento quedo tan gravado en mi memoria que todavía las escucho... cada vez que llueve...

Pero un dia... yo seguía en la puerta de esa iglesia... esperando lo que posiblemente sería mi muerte... había perdido la esperanza...

Pero cuando la pierdes... es cuando la recuperas...

Un hombre mayor se acercó a mí...

-¿Cómo te llamas niño?

Le dije mi nombre... ¿Esperabas que lo especificara? Si lo escribiera ahora y Kira lee esto estoy muerto...

El hombre me llevo con él... se llamaba Watari... viví en un orfanato que él mismo había fundado...

Pero un dia pasó lo inexplicable... no recuerdo del todo bien que pasó... pero Watari notó que mis habilidades deductivas eran bastante grandes... no es por alardear pero eso fue lo que notó...

Al pasar el tiempo... más precisamente cuando tenía catorce... me convertí en detective...

-¿Cómo quisieras ser conocido?- Me pregunto Watari... pues según él no era seguro que mi identidad estuviera al descubierto...

-L...- Respondí... me gustaba esa letra... mi inicial para ser más preciso...

Según él el legado de L necesitaría continuar cuando yo no pudiera seguir... necesitaba un sucesor...

Un dia llegaron dos personas... A y B...

Cómo yo estaba lejos resolviendo un caso no pude estar con ellos personalmente... pero Watari me enseñó unas fotos... me impactó ver la foto de B...

No podía creerlo... era como si hubieran puesto un espejo delante de mí... ese cabello despeinado... esa piel pálida... esa vestimenta... ¡B era idéntico a mí! ¿Tan emo me veo yo? Por un momento creí que Watari estaba bromeando y esperaba ver mi reacción... pero deseche esa idea... pero algo que me llamo la atención y hasta ahora la única diferencia física que veo entre él y yo... son sus ojos... esos ojos rojizos que podrían resultar intimidantes... ese color de ojos bastante inusual... me preguntaba si esos ojos eran humanos aunque suene ridículo... pero me parece haberlo visto antes... no me refiero a las veces que me veo a mí mismo... no... Me refiero a que lo he visto antes pero como otra persona... ¿En dónde?

¿En dónde?...

**NARRACION DE B**

Te odio L... te odio...

¿Por qué lo odio? Por un simple motivo...

Por él deje de existir...

¿Qué pasó después de mi arresto? ¿Qué origino ese misterioso ataque al corazón?

Te contare la historia... pero si después de que termine no te largas inmediatamente... ya sabrás que seguirá... KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Bueno... tal vez parezca increíble... pero todo empezó... cuando murieron mis padres... te recomiendo que no preguntes como murieron mis primeras víctimas ¡DIGO! Mis padres...

Estuve vagando por algunos dias... alguien me encontró... era un hombre algo mayor... creo que se llamaba Watari pero eso no es demasiado importante...

Me llevo a un orfanato... ahí (Aparte de descubrir mi adicción a la mermelada de fresa) descubrió algo interesante... mis habilidades de deducción y mi inteligencia... dijo que era muy parecido a alguien muy especial para él... un dia... dijo que aquella persona necesitaba de sucesores... desde ahí fui conocido como B...

Solo un sucesor... una copia... ¿Solo eso era? ¿Para esto nací? No...

...Yo soy mucho más...

Nunca nos vimos personalmente pero aun así te odie... L...

Hui de ahí...

Pasaron algunos años... nada digno de mención...

Regrese para desafiar a L...

Pero venia preparado...

Comencé una serie de asesinatos que ni siquiera L podría descubrir al culpable... pero el muy maldito me atrapo junto a una mujer y termine en ese maldito agujero del demonio...

Un dia... llego mi hora...

Estaba en mi celda pensando en cuanto odio a todo el mundo (Aclaro no soy emo aunque te digan lo contrario) y algo apareció frente a mí...

Era una criatura humanoide... ay ¿A quién engaño? ¡Esa cosa no parecía humana! Pero para ahorrarte toda la aburrida descripción era un Shinigami...

-Beyond Birthday... ha llegado tu hora...- Dijo esa extraña criatura...

-¡¿Quién eres tú! ¡¿Y cómo sabes que mi nombre es Beyond!- Le grite algo exasperado... los guardias empezaron a mirarme raro... creo que no podían ver a esa cosa...

-Con mis ojos puedo ver tu nombre y cuanto te resta de vida...

Esa habilidad la reconocí de inmediato ¡Yo puedo hacer eso! ¿Quién es este sujeto?

-Responde... ¿Quién eres?

-Yo... soy Den... he venido aquí porque llego tu hora... regresaras de donde no debiste haber salido...

-¿Haber salido?

-No debiste salir... del sub-consciente de L...

Escribió algo en una libreta negra...

Mi corazón se detuvo...

Todo negro... oscuridad...

¿Creen que nunca volví a despertar?

Piénsalo otra vez...

Porque...

Esto apenas comienza... KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	2. Capítulo 1: Tus Ojos son de otro color

Capítulo 1: ¿Qué Te Pasó? Tus Ojos son de Otro Color...

**NARRACION DE L**

Estaba trabajando para encontrar a Kira... ese tipo es muy escurridizo... aunque tengo sospechas de quien puede ser aun no tengo pruebas ni estoy 100% seguro... Light Yagami ¿Serás tú?...

Pero... de repente sentí mucho sueño... ¿No ingerí suficiente azúcar? Mi cabeza... duele demasiado...

Pensé que tal vez dormir sería bueno... aparte de que no tendría sueño tal vez mi cabeza deje de doler... pero... no... Ese dolor es algo que no se arregla con sueño...

Como cualquier humano he sentido alguna vez un dolor de cabeza pero nunca tan intenso...

Es estos momentos estaba solo... Light estaba en una cita con Misa y tuve que dejarlo ir... Misa amenazando da miedo así que no hagas preguntas...

Mi vista se nublaba... me sentía mareado y apenas podía caminar sin tropezarme...

Al final caí al piso de rodillas... empecé a arrastrarme para alcanzar un teléfono o algo que me sirva para pedir ayuda... no sabía que me pasaba...

Veía demasiado borroso... casi no veía nada...

Antes de llegar a un teléfono...

Caí inconsciente...

**NARRACION DE B**

Oscuridad... solo veía oscuridad...

Vi una luz... no sabía si correr hacia ella fuese seguro pero era mi única esperanza... esperanza... que irónico... para sentirla por primera vez en mi vida tuve que morir...

Fui hacia ella... pero cuando estuve cerca de repente deje de moverme...

-¿Qué ocurre?- Me pregunte... aunque dudaba mucho que alguien fuera a responderme... solo oscuridad y una luz que no puedo alcanzar... solo puedo ver eso...

No alcance la luz... ella me alcanzo a mí...

Desperté...

¿Qué es este lugar? ¿No había muerto? En caso de que no lo hubiese hecho... ¿No estaría en la cárcel?

Me encontraba en el piso... me levante...

Alguien abrió la puerta...

-Oye Ryuuzaky ¿Encontraste algo cuando no estaba?- Pregunto un chico castaño de alrededor de 18 años... puedo ver su nombre... Light Yagami... no sabía de qué hablaba pero algo me dice que actué con naturalidad...

-Ehmm... no nada... aún no...- Respondí no muy seguro de que decía...

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Me ofreció pero a mí me gusta trabajar solo... ¿Me conoce? ¿Por qué siento que no soy yo? ¿Es una especie de sueño?

No... Es un despertar...

-S-si...- Si no sabía que debía hacer entonces necesitaba ayuda...

Me senté en una silla frente a una computadora y había algunos archivos en la pantalla...

Ahora me queda claro... estoy investigando un crimen...

Me puse a investigar y ciertamente a pesar de ser un caso complicado pero no lo suficiente...

Paso alrededor de una media hora...

-Ryuuzaky... ¿Qué te pasó? Tus ojos son de otro color...- ¿A qué se refiere? Un momento... ¿Investigaciones? ¿Caso Kira? ¿Color de ojos distinto? ¡No soy yo! ¡Ahora soy L!

-No lo sé... ¿Los tengo diferentes?- Respondí intentando parecer confundido...

-Se ven... rojos...- Me dijo ese chico castaño...

-Lentillas...- Mentí...

-Oh...- Todavía se ve confundido pero no importa... oh pero que idiota fui... fingí al principio no saber nada y luego digo que me puse lentillas... Solo espero que no haga más preguntas... o si no me veré obligado a callarle la boca... para siempre... creo que ya conoces mis métodos...

**NARRACION DE LIGHT **

¿Finge no saber nada y luego me dice que se puso lentillas? Algo está mal... luce muy diferente... y no lo digo por su aspecto... parece... otra persona...

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté... si se muere no me importa realmente pero esto se está poniendo extraño...

-Maldición está haciendo preguntas- Susurro con un nivel de voz casi inaudible... qué bueno que tengo buen oído... pero me hace sospechar más...

Estoy empezando a asustarme...

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunte al fin... capaz es un asesino psicópata con la misma cara que L

A veces... odio ser tan acertado...

-Bueno... me atrapaste... yo no soy L...- Me dijo con una sonrisa de psicópata...

-Entonces ¿Quién eres?- Volví a preguntar... si intenta hacerme algo entonces salto por la ventana y corro a mi casa y llamo a la policía...

-Mi nombre es... Beyond Birthday también conocido como B...

Ese nombre... ¡L lo menciono una vez! ¡Él es un asesino en serie que supuestamente debería estar en prisión!

-Tú... ¡Deberías estar en prisión! ¿Dónde está L?- Pregunte... aunque sería bueno si lo mató antes de que llegara...

-Pues... no sé ni cómo llegue aquí y ni idea de donde esta Lawli-pop... – Me respondió... ¿Lawli-pop? Je... ya sé con qué molestar a L... si es que lo encuentro...

-¿Cómo que no sabes cómo llegaste?- Le pregunte... a menos de que hubiera estado ebrio no veo manera de que no sepas como llegas a otro lugar

-Pues... vi algo que parecía... ehmm... se parecía a esa cosa detrás de ti...- Dijo señalando a Ryuk... un momento...

-¿Por qué puedes ver a Ryuk?- Nadie más que yo puedo verlo... y mi Death Note no está aquí...

-Ni idea... ¿Por qué no debería?

-Jeje... este tipo tiene los ojos...- Dijo Ryuk... ahora lo entiendo... si tiene los ojos puede ver a otros Shinigamis

-Bueno cómo sea... vi una de esas "cosas" y me dijo "Llego tu hora" me desmaye y cuando desperté estaba aquí...- Me dijo... a pesar de que su relato pareciera irreal le creo por una extraña razón... pero algo si es seguro...

Debo matarlo...

Es un criminal... de todos modos para la construcción del nuevo mundo debería de hacerlo y me dio su nombre y ya conozco su rostro... pero debo hacerlo antes de que él me mate a mí...

En mi reloj tengo un trozo de una página de la Death Note... sabía que me sería útil...

-¿Intentaras matarme?- Le pregunte abriendo el contenedor oculto de mi reloj de pulsera...

-Parece... sabes demasiado...- Esa sonrisa... es inquietante... es cómo ver una versión psicópata de L...

Escribí rápidamente con una pluma que tenía en mi bolsillo "Beyond Birthday"...

Beyond sacó una navaja...

-¿Estás listo para tu fin?

-No... Estoy listo para el tuyo...- Le respondí... para entonces ya pasaron 20 segundos... 25... 26...

Beyond intento apuñalarme con esa navaja más yo fui un poco más rápido... 19... 18... 17...

Seguimos así... el intentaba apuñalarme y yo lo evadía como me era posible aunque varias veces logro hacerme varias heridas no eran graves... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6...

5... 4...

3...

2...

1...

¿Eh? ¿¡No pasó nada?

-No pasó nada...- Dije ¿Dónde estaba el error? ¿Ese no era su verdadero nombre?- No lo entiendo... deberías de estar muerto ahora mismo...- Le dije... su cara psicópata cambió a una de confusión

-¿Muerto? ¿Por qué?

No quería decirle sobre la Death Note...

-Ryuk...- Me dirigí hacia él...- ¿Dijo su verdadero nombre?

-Te he dicho varias veces que solo soy un espectador... pero dijo su verdadero nombre...

-¿Cuál es el fallo?- ¿Por qué la Death Note falló exactamente con este individuo?

-Ni idea de que tanto hablan... pero será mejor que termine contigo ahora...- Estaba a punto de apuñalarme pero se detuvo en seco...

CONTINUARA...


	3. Capítulo 2: El Fallo de la Death Note

Capítulo 2: El Fallo de La Death Note

**NARRACION DE LIGHT **

B se detuvo en seco...

Se agarró la cabeza en clara señal de que le dolía... se cayó al piso de rodillas...

Quedo inconsciente...

-Oye... ¿Ya te moriste?- Pregunte esperanzado

-No... Sigue respirando...- Dijo Ryuk

-Qué malo eres... quitándole las esperanzas a un niño

-Tienes 18... Legalmente no eres un niño

-Bueno es verdad- Dijo Light recordando que desde los 14 no que no es un niño...

Se levantó... sus ojos se veían diferentes... ahora eran de color azul bastante apagado casi negro

-¿Light? ¿Qué me pasó?- Me preguntó B... pero ahora... lucía más como... L...

-¿L? ¿Estás bien?- Esta vez me referí a él como L porque ahora era él...

-No... Algo no está bien... ¿Qué me pasa?- Se oía preocupado... nunca lo había oído así... -Tengo que descubrirlo...- Termino de decir...

-¿Necesitas ayuda? - Sinceramente... yo también quería saber que le pasó... ¿Por qué sus ojos eran distintos y se actuó como otra persona? ¿Qué te sucede Ryuuzaky? Aunque ahora me pregunto... ¿Por qué la Death Note falló?

-No... Debo hacerlo solo...- Me dijo negando mi ayuda... por un momento me pareció ver sus ojos rojos... esa mirada de sangre... por un momento... ahora estaba actuando un poco más introvertido – Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa...

-Está bien... nos vemos mañana...- Me despedí... fui a mi casa y ya en mi cuarto...

-¿Por qué la Death Note no funciono? - Me pregunte a mí mismo... se supone que la Death Note es casi infalible para quien conoces tanto rostro como nombre y Ryuk me confirmo que Beyond Birthday es su verdadero nombre... – Ryuk... ¿Sabes por qué la Death Note no funciono?

-Te dije que solo soy un espectador... no interferiré...- Me dijo... pero ya sé cómo hacer que hable...

-Si no me dices no habrá manzanas...

-La Death Note no funciono porque Beyond Birthday ya está muerto... él era el Doppelgänger de L pero aparentemente regreso a su sub-consciente... lo más probable es que en ese momento lo dominara...

-Doppelgänger...- Sabía que significaba Doppelgänger... según Wikipedia (WTF?) Doppelgänger es una palabra que proviene del alemán (Doppel= Doble, Gänger= andante) según estos seres son como personalidades asesinas y todo lo demás que de seguro leíste en la introducción...

-Pero te diré algo muy interesante, Light... es que aparentemente esa invulnerabilidad de Beyond contra la Death Note... ahora también la posee L... así que la Death Note es inútil contra él...

-¡¿Qué? ¡Maldición! Con esto todos mis planes se vienen abajo... ¿Si Beyond desapareciera del sub-consciente de L esa invulnerabilidad desaparece?

-Creo que es posible... pero es imposible... no puedes desaparecer un Doppelgänger solo porque sí... no existe método... además... para que esa habilidad de rechazar a la Death Note sea completamente de L tienen que pasar 3 dias... no creo que lo consigas en ese tiempo...

-Oh maldición... estoy condenado a Ryuuzaky...

**NARRACION DE L**

Busque en libros para ver si alguno decía que me pasaba... nada... no encontré nada...

Busque en enciclopedias, diccionarios, las revistas para adultos de Light (?) pero nada...

-¿Internet? –Podría parecer tonto pero aun así sigue siendo una fuente de información...

Estuve buscando... créanme... ahora... después de horas de buscar termine encontrando lo que necesitaba en el lugar más extraño... lo que necesitas está en el lugar menos imaginado... siempre...

-¿Wikipedia?- entré a esa página y de casualidad termine viendo un artículo que hablaba de algo conocido como Doppelgänger...

Después de leerlo

Supe de qué se trataba...

Beyond Birthday regresó...

Mire la hora... 3:00 am...

Fui a la cocina y me prepare café y tome una rebanada de pastel de fresas...

Ya sabía que me pasaba... ahora debía buscar a Kira...

-Kira ni siquiera da señales de estar vivo... necesito ayuda... Near... Mello... Matt... los necesito...- ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? ¡Ellos seguro me podrán ayudar!

Tomé el teléfono...

Pero desconocía que pasaba en mi sub-consciente...

**Narración de B**

De nuevo oscuridad...

No veo nada... ni siquiera esa luz que había visto antes...

Maldición... no entiendo nada... ¿Por qué aparecí de repente ahí? ¿Por qué no sentía que era yo?

Ahora... ¿Qué hare?

De nuevo esa luz... pensé que tal vez si volvía a tocarla despertaría... ¡No podía seguir ahí!

Otra vez me paralice al acercarme... ¿Qué es esa luz?

Al querer alejarme la parálisis cesó

Interesante... si me acerco a esa luz me paralizo y si me alejo se detiene...

Pero en aquel instante... fue la luz la que me tocó a mí...

Necesito respuestas...

¿Eh? ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Es... otra luz... pero la luz que vi antes es blanca y esta es azul... ¿Qué significa esto?

Toque esa luz... no hubo parálisis

Pude ver un texto...

"Según la antigua leyenda japonesa... Los Doppelgänger son personalidades asesinas que habitan en nuestro sub-consciente... ha habido casos en que estos Doppelgänger son tan peligrosos que terminan naciendo independientes de quien deberían... para que este regrese al sub-consciente de quien debería debe debilitarse... para debilitar un Doppelgänger debe de pasar por lo menos un año sin tocar la sangre que no sea la suya... una vez que esto ocurre un Shinigami será enviado para cortar su vida... una vez que regresa al sub-consciente es muy probable que cuando despierte actué como la persona que era antes de morir y empieza una especie de bipolaridad"

Ahora me queda claro... estaba en el cuerpo de L... y ahora estoy en su sub-consciente...

Oh demonios... ¡ERA CIERTO! ¡SÓLO SOY UNA COPIA DE L! Una versión asesina de él... ¿Cómo diablos pude obtener esta información? Un momento... ¿Tengo acceso a la mente de L?

Un momento... tal vez... pueda sacar provecho de esto...KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**NARRACIÓN DE LIGHT **

Maldición... ahora que Ryuuzaky es inmune a la Death Note no tengo alternativa... debo hacer que deje de sospechar de mí...

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pruebo mi inocencia?

Ya sé... desaparecer a Kira...

Dejare de ser Kira durante un tiempo... o puede que para siempre...

Si por algún motivo al fin comprende que Kira es la salvación volveré a lo mío... por ahora es más riesgoso de lo que ya era...

Pero se pondrá más complicado todavía...

**NARRACIÓN DE NEAR **

Estaba en mi habitación jugando con un rompecabezas... el teléfono sonó...

Conteste rápidamente...

-¿Hola?

-Near... soy yo... L...

-¿¡L?- Me quedé sin habla... ¿¡L estaba llamándome!

-Near... necesito tu ayuda y la de Mello y Matt para el caso Kira...

Casi me voy de espaldas ¡¿Yo ayudando a L en el caso Kira?

-S-si... ¿En dónde nos veremos?

-En Japón... creo que es mejor que vayan haciendo sus maletas ¿No?

-Si... adiós - L colgó y yo repetí la acción

Realmente no me gusta cooperar con Mello pero el caso Kira es algo complicado y necesitamos de los tres... con Matt no tengo problemas

-¡Mello! ¡Matt!- Dije llegando a la habitación que ellos compartían (El que compartan la habitación a veces me hace mal pensar)

-¿¡Que quieres idiota?- Como siempre Mello tan educado conmigo...

-Deja de apuntarme con tu pistola y escucha un momento... acabo de recibir una llamada de L...- Con esto Mello dejo de apuntarme y Matt dejo en paz su videoconsola sigo sin saber cómo es posible que pueda mover sus dedos con esa velocidad inhumana

-¿Es una broma?- Pregunto Mello desconfiado

-No... Dice que nos veamos en Japón...

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿NOS VAMOS A JAPÓN?- Dijeron Mello y Matt al mismo tiempo...

CONTINUARA


	4. Capítulo 3: Aléjate de La Sangre

Capítulo 3: Aléjate de La Sangre... No Quieres Despertar a B ¿O Sí?

**NARRACION DE DARK (AUTORA)**

En la mañana L fue al baño...

Cuando se miró al espejo vio algo aterrador...

¿Era él mismo?... No...Su camiseta de manga larga no es de color negro y ¿Qué era toda esa sangre en su rostro y en sus manos?... pero lo más impactante... esos ojos rojizos... inconfundibles...

Ese era el reflejo de B...

L no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa aterradora imagen...

-¿Asustado?- Pregunto el reflejo...

No podía ser real todo esto... esto no estaba pasando...

-No soy una ilusión... estoy aquí... en tu mente... KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-¡Cállate!- Grito L desesperado y se tapó sus oídos para no escuchar sus risas... era insoportable...

-No deberías de tenerme miedo... al fin de cuentas... yo soy tú...- Dijo con una sonrisa psicópata...

L no quería creerlo... ¡Él no era L!

No podía soportar más la tortura psicológica que provocaban sus ensayadas carcajadas...

Miro de casualidad su ropa... noto algo diferente...

Estaba vistiendo una camiseta de manga larga negra...

Miro sus manos... ¿De dónde salió tanta sangre? ¿Y de quién era?

B no dejaba de reírse...

Solo había una manera de callar sus risas...

Le dio un puñetazo al espejo partiéndolo en pedazos...

Vio de nuevo su suéter... volvió a ser blanco... ¿Fue una ilusión?

Miro la sangre de sus manos... era la suya cuando impacto su puño contra el espejo... mínimo... no era ajena...

Se quedó mirando el líquido rojo... ¿Qué había de interesante en la sangre? ¿Qué era eso que lo atraía a ella? ¿Por qué hasta ahora se dio cuenta de ello? ¿Por qué hago preguntas como una loca más loca que B?

**NARRACION DE RAITO ¡DIGO! LIGHT O COMO QUIERA LLAMARSE ***

Como todos los dias fui a la base para seguir investigando el caso Kira...

Mi padre se sintió un poco mal así que le insistí que no viniera...

Llegue al edificio...

Escuche un grito...

Decidí entrar...

Escuche un ruido como de un vidrio rompiéndose...

Provenía del baño...

-¿Ryuuzaky?- Era Ryuuzaky... aparentemente rompió el espejo...

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué el espejo está roto?- Pregunte.

-¡Él estaba ahí! – Dijo L señalando el espejo

-¿Quién?

-B... lo vi como mi reflejo... – Esto empieza a asustarme... ¿Debo decirle que pasó ayer?

Bueno tal vez lo torture psicológicamente MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... JA...

-L... no sé si debería decirte esto pero... ayer vi a B...

-¿¡Qué cosa?- Me casi gritó exasperado...

-Si... estuvo aquí ayer... y aunque al principio pensé que eras tú... después de que lo descubrí intento matarme pero antes de que me apuñalara... pero se detuvo en seco...

CONTINUARA

-¡HEY! ¡A tus lectores si los puedes dejar en suspenso pero a mí no!- Se quejó L porque quería saber que seguía...

-Está bien ¬¬- Dijo Dark la autora...- ¡Pero si le sigo usaras vestido en algún capítulo que venga!

-Ehmm

-No ahora que lo pienso... ya me gustó la idea del vestido así que la pondré aunque no le siga...

-¡SI LO VAS A HACERE MÍNIMO PON LO QUE SIGUE!

-Y cuando se detuvo cayó inconsciente... cuando despertó... no era B... eras tú...- Por su expresión... yo creo que no le gustó mi "Lindo" relato

-Oh no... Se cumplió el adelanto que dio la autora en el capítulo anterior...- Dijo Ryuuzaky

-¿Qué adelanto?- Pregunte... oh no... El único adelanto que dio la autora en el capítulo anterior fue...

-Light... tus pantalones están... abajo...

Me apresure a subírmelos de nuevo... demonios... si supiera el nombre de la autora... pero fue lista en apodarse "Dark" y sobornar a Beyond con mermelada para que no me dijera su nombre... como la odio...

-Pero dejando eso de lado... ¿Seguimos con la investigación? Tal vez hoy sepamos algo...- Dije para que se olvidara más rápido lo que acaba de ver... fue humillante que alguien me viera y más humillante es que ese alguien fuera precisamente Lawli-pop y Jack el Destripador (L y B respectivamente, demonios ahora debo usar dos apodos para referirme a una sola persona)

Encendí la tele porque a estas horas daban el noticiero y pues si estamos investigando algo de algo debe servir ¿Verdad? ¿¡Verdad? ¡¿VERDAD? Maldita sea... creo que a este paso voy a enloquecer...

**-Light... tú ya estás loco... **

¡Dark! ¡Cuando esté narrando yo no deberías de interferir tú!

Pero vi algo impresionante en las noticias...

"_Ahora les informamos desde la cárcel de los Ángeles donde uno de los convictos más peligrosos, Beyond Birthday también conocido como B ha muerto de un ataque al corazón... aunque se sospecha que es obra de Kira no podemos estar al 100% seguros... según nos informan el interno antes de morir empezó a actuar de manera anormal y aparentaba estar hablando con alguien..." _

No quise prestar atención a lo que seguía y dirigí mi vista hacia Ryuuzaky quien no dejaba esa expresión de "Todo esto es nuevo para mí"

Y de hecho concuerdo con él...

Todo esto es nuevo para mí...

**NARRACIÓN DE NEAR **

-El avión privado está listo...- Nos dijo Watari (Ni idea de cómo llego tan rápido de Japón hasta aquí)

Mello, Matt y yo nos subimos... en el avión Mello no hizo más que comer chocolate y Matt jugando con su PSP... sigo sin saber que método usa para privarse del todo con esa cosa... y yo estaba con mis muñecas ¡DIGO! Con mis figuras de acción...

Al final llegamos a Japón...

-¡Al fin llegamos!- Exclamó Mello

-No fue mucho el viaje apenas duramos unas 4 horas...- Sinceramente yo pensé que de Inglaterra a Japón era más...

-¡Cállate rata albina!- Me grito Mello... siempre que tengo razón me dice que me calle y lo acompaña con un insulto que hace alusión al hecho de que soy algo blanco...

**-¿Algo?**

¡Dark! ¡Deja de meterte en narraciones ajenas! ¿Qué falta? ¿Qué te metas en la de L?

**-Meterme en narraciones ajenas... tal vez eso sirva para atormentar a los personajes ...JA**

Maldita...

Pero bueno regresando a esta extraña historia...

**¿¡Le dices extraña a mi obra maestra? ¡Ya me harté! ¡Te mataré en algún capítulo siguiente! **

No es la primera vez que me lo dicen...

Pero bueno después de un no tan largo camino llegamos a un edificio...

Fuimos a un elevador y fuimos al piso 7

Nos dirigimos a un apartamento o lo que sea en este edificio aparentemente careciente de vida... ¡Mello deja de apuntarme que estamos en un lugar público!

Por dios... no entiendo a los mafiosos

Llegamos a uno y Watari abrió la puerta...

Entramos...

Ahora nos dirigimos a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar...

Encontramos a dos jóvenes investigando... uno castaño de alrededor de 18 años y otro un poco mayor de aparentemente 25 años

-Ya llegaron... –Dijo el de pelo negro mientras se levantaba de su asiento donde estaba sentado de una manera particularmente extraña- Near... Mello... Matt... yo soy L...

CONTINUARA...

-¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE PORQUERÍA Y MEDIA ES ESTA?- Me gritaron L, Light y B al mismo tiempo

-Perdón pero les dije mil veces que soy comediante y bueno no puedo evitar poner cosas graciosas...

-¡¿Pero era necesario bajarme los pantalones!- Preguntó Light

-Amm... Sí... si lo era...

-¡¿Era necesario amenazar con ponerme vestido!- Me gritó/preguntó L...

-Amm... creo que también...

-¡¿Era necesario que...? Esperen... no tengo nada de que quejarme ahora...- Dijo B pensativo...- ¡AUN ASÍ EL CAPÍTULO FUE UNA REVERENDA #$%&=!

-Bonito lenguaje te cargas B...- Dije yo irónica...- Bueno comenten o no habrá mermelada para B y si no hay mermelada para B porque ustedes no comentaron va a ir a su casa y... bueno ustedes deduzcan lo otro... sobre todo si tus iniciales son B.B KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... oops... la risa de B es contagiosa...


	5. Capítulo 4: La Luz en la Oscuridad

**¡Hola! **

**Perdón por traer tarde la continuación pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca y espero que les guste... esta vez voy a centrarme un poco mas en Beyond y en su pasado... sé que la introducción tiene un poco de eso pero no dice mucho así que bueno ustedes veanlo!**

...

Capítulo 4: Recuerdo de lo que Fue la Luz en la Oscuridad...

**NARRACIÓN DE DARK (AUTORA)**

-Yo soy L... – Dijo Ryuuzaky...- También pueden decirme Ryuuzaky si gustan...

Sus sucesores se quedaron con la boca abierta... para su primer encuentro es perfectamente entendible... nadie se imaginaba que L fuera así...

-Yo soy Near...- Dijo el albino

-Yo Mello...- Dijo para después darle una mordida a un chocolate que estaba desenvolviendo

-Yo Matt...- Dijo sin despegar la vista de ese condenado aparato del demonio ¿Por qué tanto odio al aparato? No tengo idea...

-Bien ¿Todos saben por qué están aquí? – Pregunto L

-Sí...- Respondieron los recién llegados al unísono

-Bien iniciemos... – Dijo Light- Por cierto yo me llamo Light Yagami...

Mello se rio un poco al oír el apellido de Light...

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?- Pregunto Light...

-¿Si sabes que dice si escribes tu apellido al revés?- Dijo Mello entre risas...

Near y L levantaron la mirada al techo como para pensar y se dieron cuenta de qué decía... Matt siguió jugando su PSP sin prestar la más mínima atención...

-Bueno ya dejemos eso de lado...- Dijo Light dándose cuenta también de que dice su apellido...

-Bueno comencemos... la víctima más reciente de Kira es... Beyond Birthday...- Dijo L... – Aunque no está del todo confirmado es lo más probable...

Near y Mello sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar ese nombre...

El nombre Beyond Birthday no era ajeno a estos dos...

**NARRACIÓN DE BEYOND (EN EL SUBCONSCIENTE DE L) **

Maldita sea... ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí? ¿Toda la vida? Este lugar es... horrible...

Solo oscuridad... solo eso... y nada más... ¿Quieres un lugar así? Creo que no...

Demonios... ¿Qué puedo hacer aquí? Me estoy aburriendo...

¿Recordar?

Supongo que es lo único que me queda... mis recuerdos... ¿O también me los quieren quitar?

Bueno cómo aún los conservo... ¿Qué puedo hacer?

¿Contártelos?

Está bien... ¡PERO POBRE DE TI QUE SE TE OCURRA CONTARSELOS A ALGUIEN!

Mi infancia... fue una porquería... aunque también no puedo quejarme... después de todo la infancia es cuando más se marca la personalidad... si cometes un asesinato durante la infancia... quedas marcado para el resto de tu vida... aun en la adolescencia o la adultez todavía puedes salvarte... pero si pierdes la inocencia de esa manera... ¿Crees realmente que puedes salvar tu pútrida alma? ¿Cómo sé que tu alma está podrida? Simple... somos seres humanos... este mundo es una porquería... los propios seres humanos somos porquería... y ya dije mucho la palabra porquería así que terminare este párrafo...

Como murieron mis padres... aun lo recuerdo...

Je... eran muy tontos... se les ocurrió que era divertido empezarme a regañar por acuchillar a la maestra ¡Si ni siquiera murió! Solo la internaron... jeje...

Me aburrí... fui a la cocina... tome el cuchillo más grande que encontré y le corté el dedo a mi papá... ¡Fue tan divertido verlos buscar desesperadamente el dedo por toda la casa! Pero al final también me aburrí de verlos así... así que termine el trabajo y con el mismo cuchillo...

Mi primer asesinato... a los seis años y a consciencia... je... es tan lindo ver como la inocencia de una criatura se pierde porque sus manos se llenaron de sangre...

¿Después qué demonios hice? ¿De verdad te interesa?

Bueno tal vez tu alma no está tan podrida si te importa tanto los recuerdos de un simple asesino que no encuentra nada mejor que hacer... pero si después te arrepientes y simplemente no soportas mis palabras... no habrá marcha atrás... solo te lo advierto...

¿Sigues ahí? Demonios... esperaba deshacerme de ti pero ya qué...

Después de que "misteriosamente" mis padres murieran dejé de ir a la escuela... no lo veía necesario si ya podía valerme por mí mismo... solo a esa persona la necesito... a mí mismo...

Bueno vagué por la ciudad... para conseguir comida y techo... jmh ya adivinaras que hacia

Bueno ya te conté que el viejo me encontró... Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah y más Blah... ¡Aburrido!

Bueno en ese orfanato que nunca pregunté cómo se llama...

Llegue... todos ahí me miraban raro... siempre con miedo...

¿Por qué miedo? Simple... un niño pálido de pelo negro, ojos rojos que pareciera que en cualquier momento va a destazarte... Si estuvieras en ese orfanato... ¿Me hubieras tenido miedo?

Pregunta importante... respuesta insignificante...

Pero un dia llego él...

**A...**

Realmente se llamaba Alex... aún recuerdo el dia en que nos conocimos...

-¡Fíjate animal!- Le grite a un niño de alrededor de diez años con el que tropecé...

-Lo... s-siento...- Me dijo temblando... pude notar el miedo en sus ojos... normalmente no suelo ver una persona a los ojos y veo primero su nombre... esa fue la excepción... Vi arriba de su cabeza su nombre... Alex... Solo Alex... ¿No tenía apellido? ¿Quién era este chico? Pero... tampoco veo su tiempo de vida...

-Debo irme...- Se fue... pero no dejo de pensar... ¿Por qué solo vi su nombre y no su tiempo de vida?

¿Quién era él?

Después fui a la biblioteca del orfanato...

Me encontré con él... de nuevo... solo veo su nombre...

Se encontraba mirando fijamente una libreta negra... cómo si no supiese que hacer con ella...

-¿Qué es esta libreta?- Le pregunté provocando que diera un salto de la sorpresa...

-Es... una libreta...- Dijo como si fuera obvio pero no dejaba de tener miedo...

Algo me inquietaba de esa libreta...

No quise hacer preguntas... me di la vuelta para irme pero A me detuvo...

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Me preguntó inocentemente... inocente... hace tiempo que esa palabra dejo de usarse para describirme...

-Beyond... Beyond Birthday...- Le contesté...

-Yo me llamo Alex- Contuve mis ganas de decir "ya lo sabía" porque nadie debe saber que tengo este don... por ahora...-Te golpearan hoy...- Me dijo

-¿Qué?

-Los niños piensan que eres alguien peligroso y piensan "enseñarte a ser más discreto"- Alex estaba previniéndome...

-Gracias por avisarme... llamare al supervisor...- No sé si en otros orfanatos/escuela hacen esto pero siempre tenemos un supervisor al cual acudimos si hay problemas...

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Normalmente diría que no pero...

-Si... gracias...- Qué raro... yo no solía decir gracias o tan siquiera dejar que estén a menos de dos metros cerca de mí... pero sentía que podía estar en confianza con este chico...

Pero... no veía sus años de vida... ¿Quién era él?

Después de que le avisamos y los chicos fueron castigados pasaron cuatro dias...

Estaba paseando por el patio y...

-Así que le avisaste al idiota del emo que le daríamos su merecido ¿Verdad?- Le decía Jake Willson... este tipo era el más problemático de todo el orfanato y siempre está dando pleito con todo el mundo... hoy... se metió con A...

Lo golpeaban... yo me quedé observando unos segundos... A se percató de mi presencia mientras era pateado en el piso y solo me sonrió...

Me di cuenta de algo... tenía que ayudarlo...

Rápidamente logre hacerle frente a Jake y lo empujé para apartarlo de Alex...

-¿Qué paso, emo? ¿Viniste a defender a tu novia?- Dijo Jake burlándose... hay tres cosas que no soporto... que se burlen de mí... que alguien que me ayudo sufra y no tener mermelada a la mano... ahora que las tres pasan al mismo tiempo...

-No tengo que darte explicaciones...- Le dije dándole un puñetazo en la cara pero termino vengándose dándome uno en el estómago

Después de que el supervisor fuera avisado por las niñas (Bola de chismosas) que había pelea... Jake y sus amigos ahora debían limpiar el pasillo mientras que yo y A debemos limpiar los baños de hombres... sigo sin saber porque nuestro castigo fue peor si A era la víctima y yo solo lo estaba defendiendo...

Mientras A y yo limpiábamos los baños...

-Oye... ¿Por qué me defendiste?- Me preguntó...

-No soporto que alguien que me ayudó sufra... –Le dije intentando que no hiciera más preguntas...

-Pero terminamos castigados porque me ayudaste...

-El tiempo que duraste en el piso también fue porque me ayudaste... estamos iguales...

A sonrió... yo le devolví la sonrisa... me di cuenta de algo... era la primera vez que sonreía desde que llegué al orfanato...

Pasaron los dias después de ese castigo y seguimos viéndonos... en la biblioteca, en el patio... nunca me había dado cuenta de que Alex y yo compartíamos la habitación antes del incidente... pero ahora que lo sabía no pasaba ni un solo dia que no nos habláramos...

Pero un dia... cuando ya teníamos quince años... llegó el dia de mi cumpleaños...

Él no lo recordó... lo cual era bastante extraño porque nunca lo olvidaba... nunca...

Fui a verlo y lo encontré como nunca me lo pude imaginar...

Muerto...

A su lado se encontraba una libreta negra...

Y la abrí en su interior decía...

"_Alex muere de una hemorragia causada con un cuchillo" _

No pude contener las lágrimas... era la primera vez en mi vida que lloraba... por alguien...

-¿Por qué, Alex? ¿Por qué?- Le preguntaba aunque no esperaba respuesta...

Mire un papel que estaba aparte de la libreta negra de Alex...

"_B... si lees esto seguramente estoy muerto... quiero decirte porque me suicidé... fue porque... no lo soporto más... no puedo ser igual a L... no puedo ser su sucesor... no puedo seguir viviendo... la presión era demasiada... perdóname... Beyond..."_

Guarde la carta de suicidio que me dejó A...

El único recuerdo de lo que fue la luz en la oscuridad...

Mi oscuridad...

**...**

**-¡¿Qué demonios? ¿¡Por qué yo casi no salgo?- Me dijo Light molesto de su poco protagonismo en este capítulo **

**-Je... el capítulo se trata de mí... oigan ¿Termine llorando? ¡Ahora verás Dark!- Me amenazó Beyond**

**-¡Tranquilo mezcla rara entre L y Jack el Destripador!- Le dije- ¡Si muero ahora no habra más contis y si no hay más contis los lectors van a matarte! Aunque es probable que primero las lectoras te... **

**-¡No sigas! No quiero imaginarme a B siendo... - Dijo L pero una misteriosa almohada que salió de no sé donde le tapo la boca...**

**-¡BEYOND!- Le llame la atención por la almohada a B**

**-Ehmm... ¿Reviews?**


	6. Capítulo 5: Lo Único que Despertará a B

**ADVERTENCIA: Lenguaje fuerte por parte de Light (¡¿A quién engaño? ¡Decir solo una sola no lo convierte en un fic no apto para todo publico!) **

**Disclaimer: ¿Por qué hasta ahora lo pongo? Bueno mejor tarde que nunca... Death Note no me pertenece...**

**-Como si algo tan genial fuera a pertenecerte algún dia ¬¬- Dijo B**

**-¡Ni siquiera puedes escribir un fic decente!- Lo apoyó Light**

**-¡Ya ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de ser tan duros con ella!- Dijo L**

**-Por algo L es mi favorito ^^**

**-Eso me dijiste ayer- Dijo Light **

**-A mí me dijo que era su favorito la semana pasada**

**-¡COMENCEMOS!- Dije para dar como iniciado el capítulo...**

Capítulo 5: Lo Único que Despertará a Beyond...

* * *

><p><strong>NARRACIÓN DE LIGHT <strong>

Bien ahora estoy muerto... no porque haya anotado mi nombre en la Death Note... ¡L trajo a su club de fans! ¡Ahora es invulnerable a la Death Note aparte de ser bipolar! Y aparte está cada vez más cerca el desgraciado este de saber que yo soy Kira... para terminar seguramente Jack el Destripador se quedó con las ganas de cortarme en trozos tan diminutos que parecerán polvo y quemara ese polvo para después echar mis cenizas por el inodoro y bailar en mi vacía tumba... ¡NO ESTOY EXAGERANDO! Ok debo dejar de actuar así para desahogar mi frustración...

Decidí no ser Kira por el momento... mhm... ya sé...

YO no seré Kira... pero creo que sé quién podría serlo por mí... si L trajo a compañía... yo también la tendré... ... Bueno mi risa no es TAN original como la de B pero a mí se me ve mejor... ¡Me importa una "#$%& si la autora piensa lo contrario!

Bueno... la pregunta es ¿Quién será Kira?

Jmh... Creo que ya sé... ... JA... No... Aún no es mejor que la de B... Jmh... Ya sé cómo solucionarlo... ... Ok aún no sé pero soy un genio se me ocurrirá algo... Algún día...

Volviendo a la realidad...

Ahora investigamos para encontrarme...

Bueno si esto crees que es investigar...

La copia albina de L se sienta en el suelo y se puso a jugar con sus muñecas

El travesti está golpeando al adicto a los videojuegos por quién sabe qué motivos pero no se preocupen por él... está tan distraído con su PSP que ni siente el dolor...

Y L está comiendo su pastel que no sé de dónde demonios sacó...

El rubio dejo de golpear al de googles y este mismo parecía intentar abrir algo

Parecía que todo normal... pero...

-¡Matt! ¡¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo?- Pregunto Mello preocupado...

-Estas consolas... cada vez las ponen en cajas más complicadas ¡Quiero estrenar mi nuevo DSXL!- Decía emocionado como si fuera un niño al que le dicen que irán a un parque de atracciones

Pero accidentalmente se provocó una herida...

-¡Maldición! ¡Me corté!- Decía intentando detener el sangrado

Cualquiera pensaría que "una cortada no cambia nada de la trama"...

Piénsalo otra vez...

La sangre no tardo en salir...

Y por consecuente...

B no tardo en salir...

**NARRACIÓN DE L**

- Estas consolas... cada vez las ponen en cajas más complicadas ¡Quiero estrenar mi nuevo DSXL!- decía Matt intentando abrir la caja con un cuchillo

Pero...

-¡Maldición! ¡Me corté!- Exclamo Matt

Volteé rápidamente...

¿Qué es lo primero que veo?

Así es... el líquido vital escapándose de la piel de un adicto a los videojuegos...

Pero esta sensación... como si algo me estuviera dominando... ¿Qué era esto? ¿Estaba oscureciendo? ¿Qué está pasando? Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas ¿Todo esto solo por una gota de sangre? No es la primera vez que la veo y nunca había reaccionado antes así...

Todo estaba negro...

**NARRACION DE B**

Bien... estoy condenado a esta maldita oscuridad de "$%#=... ¿Eh? ¿Quién me censuró?

Bueno ni que fuera a importar...

Ahí está... la luz que no puedo tocar...

Ahora se dirige a mí a toda velocidad...

¿Desde cuándo soy un poeta de verdad?

Desperté de la oscuridad...

-¿L? ¿Qué pasó? No sabía que te desmayabas a ver sangre...- Lo primero que vi fue a un pelirrojo mirándome... ¿De nuevo en el suelo? ¿L? Oh no...

Volvemos a lo mismo...

Me levante sosteniendo mi cabeza ¡Gracias L! ¡Te metes en no sé qué situaciones que siempre termino con un buen golpe en la cabeza! Y si... esta no es la primera vez...

Un niño albino me miró fijamente a los ojos...

-¿Estás bien, L?- Me dijo como si del clima estuviera hablando

Aunque eso genero la sorpresa de un travesti y el pelirrojo... el albino se llama Nate River, el travesti Mihael Keehl y el pelirrojo Mail Jeevas

-Eh... sí... estoy bien...-Dije intentando no levantar sospechas

Pude notar una gran sorpresa reflejada en la cara de ese chico... Light Yagami...

-De nuevo tú...- Oí que susurro al ver mis ojos... la única diferencia física entre L y yo... -Oh... niños... este... ¡Tengo que hablar con L a solas!- Dijo el castaño arrastrándome a fuera...

-Oye... ¿Sabes que puedo caminar?- Le dije porque aparentemente por la forma en que me arrastra lo ignoraba.

-Y ¿Tú sabes que me vale una mierda?

-¡¿Por qué a mí sí me censuran y a él no!- Dije esperando una explicación que de todos modos ni esperaba que llegara

Llegamos a una esquina alejada...

Oigan ¿Este tipo tendrá pensamientos pervertidos? ¡Si me toca lo mato! Y si... soy malpensado

-¡¿Se puede saber que #$% haces de nuevo en el cuerpo de L?- Me gritó

-¿Esperas que yo sepa? Ni sé para qué demonios aguanto tus gritos al estilo novia celosa y hasta que te ponen censura... – Ya no aguanto más a este... así que saqué una navaja de mi bolsillo

-¿Cómo le haces para sacar navajas donde no las hay? ¡L no tenía una!- Me pregunto

-Incoherencias de la autora... bueno... ¿Listo para morir?- acto seguido intente apuñalarlo pero el desgraciado me esquivó...

-¿Qué está pasando?- Oh no... Llegaron los tres chiflados

I'm a gay y yo nos quedamos en la posición en la que estábamos antes de que llegaran...

-Tú no eres L...- Afirmó la rata albina enrulando uno de sus cabellos... demonios si se pusiera peluca sería idéntico a L y a mí

Iba a decir algo pero de nuevo a la oscuridad

**NARRACIÓN DE L**

Oscuridad... solo puedo ver eso...

Veamos... desde que Beyond murió... lo vi como si fuera mi reflejo, Light aseguro que lo había visto, de repente me impresiono mucho al ver sangre y todo este asunto de los Doppelgänger...

¿Así se sentirá B cuando yo estoy consciente?

Una luz blanca apareció frente a mí, aunque no busque tocarla una imagen apareció frente a mí...

¡B está intentando matar a Light! ¿Qué hago? Oh no... ¡Near, Mello y el otro! Seguramente B...

Corrí lo más rápido que pude a la luz aunque sentía que se alejaba con cada paso que daba no iba a dejar que B asesinara a alguien de nuevo...

Al fin la alcancé

De nuevo regresé...

Ahora solo Near, Mello y Matt me ven con cara de "¿Qué demonios pasó?"

-¿L? ¿Qué pasó?- Me pregunto Mello

-L... pasó de nuevo- Me dijo Light solo para sembrar más dudas en los chicos

-¡¿ALQUIEN PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO?

-Otro que no censuran...- Dije

-No estamos muy seguros pero... Beyond Birthday ha regresado...- Dije para terminar con este capítulo...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**¡Perdón por tardar tanto con la conti! ¡Pero creanme que esto de ver parodias por youtube quita demasiado tiempo! Y aparte no se me ocurria una situacion coherente donde alguien sangrara y se hiciera público que hacía despertar a Beyond ^^ y perdonen a Light por el vocabulario pero (Aparte que no dijo mas que %$&/) Se me olvida censurar algunas cosas pero no volvera a pasar ^^U **

**Ehmm ¿Reviews? **


	7. ¿Qué Se Necesita Para Enloquececer?

Capítulo 6: ¿Qué Se Necesita Para Enloquecer?

-¿Cómo que ha regresado?- Pregunto Mello confundido

-Mejor te lo explicamos en la sala...

Ya en la sala...

-Esto empezó un dia antes que la muerte de B fuera anunciada...- ¿Osea ayer?-... No sabemos con certeza que está sucediendo pero juro que lo vi pero antes de que me apuñalara se desmayó y cuando despertó... era L...- Explicaba Light ante la mirada inexpresiva de Near y la mirada de confusión de Mello y no podemos decir ante la mirada desviada de Matt

-Pero no sabemos cuándo "saldrá" así que debemos ser cuidadosos...- Dijo L-... aunque... pienso tener una idea...

-¿Cuál es tu idea, L?- Dijo Near en el suelo como acostumbra

-Pienso que Beyond solo sale cuando veo sangre...- Dijo L analizando la situación

-Pero esta mañana rompiste un espejo- Comentó Light

-Entonces solo funciona si L ve sangre ajena- Dedujo Near- Además las pocas horas que investigamos el caso Kira vimos varias imágenes que mostraban sangre

-¿Eso significa que debe verla en vivo y en directo?- Pregunto Mello desenvolviendo una barra de chocolate

-Hay un 94.8% de que sea así- Dijo L mordiendo su pulgar

-L... ¿Cuáles crees que sean las intenciones de B?- Pregunto Near

-No creo que sean buenas... si bien desde un principio no tenía propósito alguno más que cometer asesinatos para retarme ahora sus intenciones son confusas...

No culpen a L por no saber a qué se enfrenta... B tiene la mente tan retorcida que es más impredecible que el próximo capítulo

-Oye, Ryuuzaky, ¿Sabes en dónde se metieron Matsuda, Aizawa y Mogi?- Preguntó Light ante la ausencia del resto del equipo de investigación

-Dijeron que iban a hacer algo importante...- Dijo el pelinegro sin interés aparente

**En un lugar lejos de ahí **

-¡MATSUDA! ¡Eres un idiota!- Gritaba Aizawa a Matsuda porque gracias al idiota del grupo ahora mismo los tres estaban siendo perseguidos por leopardos hambrientos en una selva

-¡Yo no sabía que ese vendedor me iba a engañar!- Se disculpaba Matsuda

**Volviendo a lo que SI importa **

-Hace poco encontré un mito que pareciera encajar con esto- Comentó Light- supuestamente existe una personalidad asesina en el subconsciente pero...- Light fue interrumpido

-Light... yo también encontré esa información...

-¿Wikipedia?- Dijo Matt sin despegar la vista de su DS

-Ehmm... sí...- Dijeron algo avergonzados el detective y el castaño

-Casualmente... estas "personalidades" pueden nacer aparte... como si fueran otra persona...- Otra persona... estas dos palabras no dejaban de resonar en la cabeza de L a pesar de que las había leído no era lo mismo a que alguien lo dijera

No prestó atención a la explicación de Light "Otra persona" ¿Sería posible? ¿B era parte de L? ¿Por eso era el parecido físico y emocional? ¿Por eso la actitud sádica de B? Y aunque L intentó no pesar en eso ¿B realmente merecía eso? Recordó la oscuridad de su subconsciente. Esa oscuridad...

¿Era humano dejar a alguien ahí por el resto de su existencia?

Sacudió un poco su cabeza, acción que nadie notó, necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso... si Beyond estaba condenado a eso. Sólo debía preocuparse por mantenerlo a raya. Digo ¿Quién se preocupa por un asesino?

¿Eran ideas suyas o podía oír una risa histérica en su cabeza?

**En el subconsciente de L**

B reía... era inevitable...

-Jmh... Así que eso necesito para salir de aquí... solo debo esperar a que L vea de nuevo la sangre para salir yo... pero cuando eso suceda... ¿Cómo evitar que salga él? Tengo tiempo para pensarlo... aunque me divertiré en el proceso KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**De vuelta con L **

-...Ahora la pregunta sería... ¿Cómo deshacernos de B?- Dijo Mello porque sinceramente de las pocas veces que vio a B.B no fueron precisamente algo lindo

-No lo sé...- ¡SE NOS ACABA EL MUNDO! ¡L NO SABE ALGO!

-...- Silencio general

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- Dijo L confundido por la mirada de todos

-L... ¿Por qué llevas un vestido?

Efectivamente... L ahora llevaba un vestido ¡Pero de esos que dejan poco a la imaginación! Y si sumamos su inusual postura... solo digamos que... no ayudaba...

-Autora... de nuevo abusando de sus poderes...- Dijo L con monotonía... las cosas absurdas de la autora (Osea yo) eran cosa de todos los capítulos ¡Y me siento orgullosa!

Bueno ya dejando los absurdos... L llevaba su ropa normal

-Eso fue perturbador...- Dijo Light no pudiendo quitarse la imagen de L con vestido

-Bueno volviendo a lo que SI importa...- Dijo Mello-... debemos de...- L no escuchó las palabras de Mello...

Porque alguien más estaba robando su atención...

-¿Tan rápido quieres deshacerte de mí?- esa voz... ¡B!

L sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ¿B ahora quería torturarlo?

-Oye L... ¿Sabes que necesitas para hacer enloquecer a una persona? Yo sí KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA

De nuevo esas risas que bien como B dijo... lo enloquecían ¡¿Por qué no desaparecía de una $#& vez? (Ahora si recordé la censura)

Debía de haber una manera... solo una se necesitaba ¿Cuál era? Tanto tiempo enfrentándose a asesinos y ahora estaba en peligro de convertirse en uno... ironía... cruel ironía...

Todo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justamente a él? ¿No le pudo pasar a Matt? No dejaba de preguntarse, ausente de todo lo demás...

Maldición... las carcajadas de B era algo que ni siquiera L soportaba ¡Y se notaba que eran ensayadas!

-¡Ya cállate!- Grito el ojeroso

-L... si no te gustaba mi teoría no era necesario que gritaras- Dijo el mafioso rubio

-No era eso... era... otra cosa- Dijo Ryuuzaky para encubrir inútilmente que pasó algo relacionado con Beyond eso no pasó desapercibido ante Near, Mello y Light, pero no podemos decir nada de Matt. Ni idea de por qué se molestaron en traerlo si de todos modos no hace nada pero bueno hay que complacer a las fans –Oigan ¿Y si dejamos esto y empezamos con el caso Kira?

Los tres genios asintieron y empezaron con la investigación

No podía concentrarse... algo le perturbaba

Ese "algo" era B ¿Por qué solo él tenía la gran habilidad de ponerlo nervioso y a la vez hacerlo tan bien? Ni idea...

Ni idea...

CONTINUARA


	8. Capítulo 7: Dual Note y Control Note

Capítulo 7: Dual Note y Control Note

-Demonios ¿Cómo terminamos en esta situación?- Se preguntaba Light una y otra y otra vez y mejor para no alargar otras treinta veces. Ahora mismo se encontraba en su casa. Ni ganas de recordar cuantas veces tuvo que rogarle a cierto pelinegro para que lo dejara ir.

-Ya lo sabes, los Doppelgänger que son demasiado peligrosos para la persona deben nacer aparte a menos de que quieras que su alma sea destruida.- Le contestaba el Shinigami Ryuk al humano

-Aunque me hubiese gustado lo segundo- Dijo el castaño con crueldad.- ¿Conoces un método para separarlos? ¡Si se cumplen los tres dias estaré condenado a L!

-Ahora que lo dices... hay un método...- Dijo Ryuk con su eterna burla- Aunque te costará caro que te lo revele...

-Tendrás todas las manzanas que quieras- Dijo Light adivinando que pasaba por la mente del Shinigami

-Existe una especie de libreta llamada Dual Note...

-¿Dual Note?

-Es casi lo mismo que la Death Note pero en esta libreta si escribes el nombre de una persona esta se divide en dos personalidades. Si llegaras a usarla con L seguramente la otra personalidad sería su Doppelgänger, Beyond Birthday...

-¿En dónde encuentro una?- Pregunto el casi dios, L por sí solo era un peligro, con su club de fans estaba perdido y con Birthday que es igual o más inteligente que L es seguro que su utopía estaba en riesgo extremo

-No tengo idea...

Las probabilidades de librarse de Birthday antes de que se cumplan tres dias volvieron a ser de cero.

-Demonios, oye ¿Cuántas libretas existen?

-Existen de muchos tipos, la que más usamos los Shinigamis son las Death Notes porque solo el Rey de los Shinigamis u otros de muy alto rango pueden usar de otro tipo que no sean Death Note

-No existe manera de que yo pueda tener acceso a una Dual Note ¿Verdad?

-O puede ser... a veces el Rey está tan aburrido que deja caer libretas o hasta Shinigamis de alto rango también... puede que tengas suerte... aunque de una vez te digo que sería muy estúpido que fueras a buscar una.

Normalmente Light tenía un plan... pero este no era el caso ¿Cómo deshacerse de Birthday?

* * *

><p>L iba caminando por un parque... necesitaba despejar su mente ¿Algún dia Beyond iba a parar?<p>

¿Por qué el afán de torturarlo hasta la locura?

Escuchar su voz, ver su reflejo ¿Qué más haría?

Algo golpeo la cabeza de L...

-¡Auch! ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- Miro lo que había en el suelo, era una libreta de tapa gris claro con un gris más oscuro tenía escrito "Control Note"

Abrió el cuaderno...

-"La persona cuyo nombre esté escrito en este cuaderno será controlada por el usuario... las acciones deben especificarse junto el nombre de la víctima, para que el cuaderno tenga efecto debe de ver mentalmente el rostro de la persona" ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – pensó por un momento dejar la libreta botada por ahí pero mejor pensó llevársela, seguía sin creer en la autenticidad del cuaderno pero daba igual.

Llego de nuevo a su edificio.

Se dirigió al cuarto que le correspondía a Mello y vio que se había quedado dormido. (¡Te atrapé mal pensado!)

Hizo lo mismo con el de Matt y el de Near. Tal vez Near no tenía tanta experiencia con el insomnio por su corta edad.

Realmente tenía mucho aprecio a sus sucesores casi como si fueran sus hijos (También me refiero a Matt)

¿Había hecho lo correcto trayéndolos? ¿Y si Kira lograba saber sus nombres?

Solo le quedaba confiar en ellos...

El cuaderno... ¿Qué hacer con él? ¿Probarlo?

-No... Debo estar loco...- Se auto convencía Lawliet

-Y yo me encargaré de eso...- Decía la voz de su cabeza, Beyond Birthday

L solo ignoró a su contraparte asesina. Obviamente escribir Beyond Birthday en el cuaderno sería algo estúpido.

¿Qué nombre anotar? Esa es ahora la pregunta.

"Misa Amane, besar a..." y a continuación escribió su nombre que ni siquiera yo con mis poderes de autora pude ver. Era lógico que nunca jamás en su vida Misa lo besaría y si el cuaderno era real entonces eso pasaría, obvio que no pasaría ¿O sí? Aparte, recordemos que L es humano (O eso se intenta) y debía admitir que Misa le atraía, ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que le dijo "tal vez me enamore de ti" solo porque sí? ¡Se nota que eres inocente!

* * *

><p>Light llego al edificio de Ryuuzaky para seguir investigando el caso Kira<p>

-¿Crees que el grupo Yotsuba esté involucrado con Kira, L?- Preguntó Mello

-Es lo más probable...- L estaba algo ansioso de saber si el cuaderno era real aunque su sentido común decía lo contrario una parte de él decía que sí.

-¡Light! ¡Amor!- Y llega a la habitación Misa Amane.

-Oh no...- Susurró Light, lo que menos necesitaba era que lo molestara Misa.

Pero Misa en lugar de besar a Light como cualquiera esperaba...

Termino besando a L. Lawliet para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Y no crean que L estaba menos sorprendido ¿El cuaderno era real?

Después de varios segundos se separaron.

-Mi-Misa ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Light no pudiendo recuperarse del shock

-No lo sé.- Decía Misa nerviosa ¿Le fue infiel a su amado Light? ¿Justo enfrente de él?- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¡Ryuuzaky eres un pervertido!

-Fuiste tú quien me besó.- Dijo divertido L.

-¡Pervertido!- Le gritó Misa

-Ahora regreso.- Dijo L para retirarse.

Buscó la libreta. La encontró en un cajón en donde la había metido.

-No es posible... ¡La libreta funciona!- A pesar de que lo dijo en voz alta nadie pareció escucharlo

-Veo que ahora sabes para qué sirve la libreta, L Lawliet.- Dijo una voz grave y notoriamente masculina.

L volteó a ver quién o qué había dicho su nombre.

Aunque no gritó no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de ver que había detrás de él.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Le preguntó manteniendo la calma.

-Yo me llamo Den. Y soy un Shinigami. – respondió la extraña criatura.

-¿Shinigami? – Preguntó L confuso, esa palabra siempre lo ponía nervioso.

-Así es... y soy yo el propietario de la Control Note.

-¿La quieres de vuelta?

-La única libreta reglamentaria es la Death Note así que no hay problema que un humano posea la Control Note.

-Entiendo... espera ¿Death Note?- Pregunto L, la libreta se llamaba Control Note porque controla a las personas pero si se llama Death Note es porque...

-También es una libreta pero esa sirve para matar.

Ahora le quedaba claro... Kira tenía en su poder una Death Note

-Y de casualidad ¿La regla del nombre y rostro se aplica también en las Death Notes?- Interrogó L

-A todas las libretas.- Dijo el Shinigami.

Estaba confirmado... o bueno... era el 94.8% de probabilidad. ¿Y el otro 5.2? Ni preguntes.

-Si la uso... ¿No tendré castigo alguno?- No era que L tuviera miedo a la muerte pero daba curiosidad

-No, pero de una vez te digo que no iras ni al cielo ni al infierno.

-No creo en el cielo ni en el infierno.- Dijo L con algo de monotonía -_"¿Qué hare con esto?"- Pensó L.- Definitivamente no debo rebelar su existencia a otras personas por más confiables que estas sean. Sobre todo de Light. Si resulta ser Kira y cae en sus manos el mundo caería fácilmente en sus manos..._

* * *

><p>-Oh malvada autora que osas torturar a L no solo con su problema de Beyond sino con una libreta que debe ocultar... ¿Cuándo pararás?- me dijo mi consciencia.<p>

-Parare. Cuando deba poner fin.

Fin- ¡Digo!- Continuara...


End file.
